Adventures of the Clawyne Sisters: Part 1  Tough
by SteelClawyneMelith
Summary: Someone from the dead comes back to get what they want...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Beginning of an Uncanny Friendship

I blinked at the basket, curiously and eyed my mother. "What's this, ma?" I asked, softly, wonderingly, making sure to glance at the basket so that my mother could see what I mean. Her lips curled up in a small, sweet smile. "This, sweetheart, is a picnic basket full of delicious food." I frowned. Well that was quite obvious but for what? "But for what, ma? We can't go anywhere 'cause daddy said so." My mother smiled again, ruffling my hair, "Aah, we're not going anywhere. This is for the next door neighbors who just moved in." I blinked, looked at the basket and back to her. "Oh. Can I come too?" I grinned at her when she smirked and nodded. "We're all going whether we like it or not. Go and bring your sister." I gave a whoop of joy and bound towards our room. I was so happy we were going to meet the neighbors but one thought bothered me. This town was fairly small and uninteresting. Why would anyone want to move here?

After dragging my ten year old sister with me, we made it towards the neighbor's house. Me, being two years older than my sister, stayed with my mother while my sister, enthusiastically, rang the door bell. My sister rocked on her heels, waiting, while my mother and I stood patiently. I blinked when the door opened and a beautiful woman peeked out. My eyes widened and I glanced at my family, also seeing their eyes widen. My mother quickly recovered and she smiled at the beautiful woman. "Hi. Welcome to our neighborhood. If you don't mind, I brought you some food as a welcome gift," she waved the picnic basket and the other woman smiled warmly, opening the door slightly. "Thank you very much. My name is Eva. And who might you and your lovely young daughter's be?" My sister grinned enthusiastically, "Hi, I'm Yumnah and she," she pointed towards me, "is my sister, Sara. I'm ten years old." My mother quickly pat Yumnah's head warningly. Eva giggled slightly and welcomed us in. "Oh that is just great. My sons would be delighted to meet you. Please, won't you come in?"

We entered in and my sister's and my mouth dropped open when we saw the fancy furniture. The room we had entered was the sitting room and it had a huge bookshelf full of various genres of books. All I could utter was a 'wow' and I made my way to it, brushing the spines with my finger tips. Who knows what secrets those tomes were holding? Eva's giggling made me come back and she smiled at me, "I see someone loves books as much as Vergil does. You and he will get along quite well. Which reminds me...VERGIL! DANTE! COME DOWN NOW! WE HAVE GUESTS!"

What happened next was unexpected. One of the boys, who looked to be my age, came running in so fast that he tripped on the carpet and fell on his face. If I didn't have one of those tea biscuits, that Aunt Eva had brought in, in my mouth, I surely would have laughed. My sister, on the other hand, couldn't take it and she rolled on the floor, laughing out so loud that I think I went deaf. Another boy, his twin, had entered but, unlike his brother, he came with a regal air, like a king walking among his subjects. This had me surprised. I never imagined meeting twins in my life, who were polar opposites. He bowed towards our mothers and sneered towards me and my sister. I glared at him and turned towards the book case, not acknowledging him. From the corner of my eyes, I saw my sister stick her tongue out at him and I smirked. Take that, Mr. I'm-too-good-for-anyone. My mother and Eva started conversing again while Yumnah talked to Dante, who seemed to be animatedly telling her about this anime he watched. I sat there with "Legends and Myths" opened up, debating whether I should go and sit next to Yumnah and Dante or somewhere in the corner, far away so that I could read. I didn't notice anyone sitting next to me and was taken out of my thoughts when fingers brushed on mine that were holding out the book.

"You have seem to taken a liking to one of my books. How…surprising." I blinked at Vergil and nodded. "Well, I have always loved reading. I'm quite diverse when it comes to my preference in my reading material." Vergil nodded and directed me to another book. That is how our uncanny friendship started.

After our visit, Eva and the boys, especially Vergil, enjoyed our company and they would often visit us and vice versa. Although Vergil was sometimes fun to talk to, I spent most of time with Dante and Yumnah since they liked playing games. I asked Vergil once if he liked playing games and he gave me a haughty sneer, saying that those were for babies and sissies. Even then, it saddened me that he was too mature for his age. True, so was I but even I liked to have a little fun from time to time. Dante was much more easy going of the twins. There was never a dull moment with him and we loved every minute of it. There was this one moment where the mail man had come to check the mail box and we shot him with our water guns and threw paint balloons at him. The poor man ran away, screaming at the top of his lungs while we snickered until we got caught. Let's just say our paint balloon throwing days were over.

It was true Vergil could be a haughty jerk sometimes but he had his sweet moments. I noticed he usually showed it only to me and his mother. I still remember when I was grounded; he would come to my room at night with a book from his extensive library. He would always tap at the window to let him in, come and sit on the bed and read to me until I fell asleep. There was this one time I was half asleep and I thought I was dreaming when he kissed my forehead. Ever since then, I had a girlish crush on him and would blush whenever he would look at me. Dante and Yumnah teased me endlessly for this and sometimes I wished I could hide under a rock. My mother just brushed it aside but she would often smile knowingly at me when Vergil would enter and it would make my cheeks flame from the embarrassment.

After two years, that was when the tragedy happened. Ms. Sparda's house was flamed and there was a huge attack on the town. Both our parents died on that night and we had run to see whether the twins and Ms. Eva were alright. We had barely made it when Ms. Eva came out, frantically trying to push the twins outside. She eyed us and was about to shout when a huge scythe lodged itself into her chest and a monster was looming over her and the twins. We shouted and tried to run to them but were stopped by Vergil. Vergil gave me a look that said 'run and don't turn back'. My sister sobbed hysterically and I shook my head but was startled when Vergil gave an impatient shout to run. Looking at him one last time, we turned and ran, not knowing this wasn't the last time I would see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Unexpected Meetings

I rubbed my eyes wearily as I put the picture frame back on the shelf. The picture had me, Yumnah and Dante in it, grinning at the camera like a bunch of school kids. This was taken around a year ago, when we had just discovered Dante was alive and well. He's now 20 yrs old and is now running his own shop called Devil May Cry, specializing in demon and odd jobs. Currently my sister was dating him and the both of them were quite happy as well. I was glad, they deserved each other. I looked around at my furnished apartment, smiling to myself proudly. I grinned as I thought how nearby Devil May Cry was. I was finally in university. My dream was to become a psychologist and help people overcome their mental illnesses and day-to-day hassles. I loved psychology and was glad that I had made this choice.

My love started when I had opened up my uncle's psychology book and started pouring through it. Fascination was not enough to describe how I felt when I read it. It was overwhelming, astounding even and it became my passion throughout high school. My uncle and aunt encouraged me and left a small amount of money for me to start before they died. To them I was forever grateful. After they passed away, my sister gave me the whole sum of money and told me since she'd be living with Dante, she'd be fine. For that I was forever indebted to my sister. I yawned loudly and saw the time. It was around ten pm and I had yet to have dinner. Making myself Bolognese spaghetti, I quickly ate, dressed in my sleep wear and fell on my bed, exhausted.

I woke up when I felt something touching my face and arms. They felt icy and cold and made me shiver all over. Trying to find the covers, I pulled them over me before shrugging off that annoying thing. I moaned in displeasure, making the thing chuckle softly at me. Wait chuckle? My eyes opened slightly and all I could see was a blurry face, blue eyes and white hair. "Dante?" I asked quizzically, my voice husky from the sleep, "Aren't you supposed to be with Yumu?" The blurry figure snorted, "I hardly see your sister as the type for me, Sara." My eyes widened when I saw Dante look-alike's hair was swept back and he was adorned with a blue coat. "Vergil?" I whispered, "I-I thought…thought that you were dead." I sat up just as Vergil sat next to me and I scooted a bit away from him. His eyes reflected sorrow before it vanished altogether. "I am right here in the flesh, Fleur." I gasped when he said that. Fleur was French for flower and Vergil would call me that since I told him I had loved flowers. "But," I stuttered, to my great distaste and his amusement, "But Dante said you-""Died?" He raised his eyebrows amusedly when I nodded, "That was to put him off-guard so that he wouldn't come looking for me."

I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing and my hands clenching into the blanket unconsciously as I thought about what he said. Off guard? But why? As if reading my thoughts he answered my question, while taking my hand in his and stroking it lightly, "He will surely come looking for me if he finds out I am alive and I don't intend on him intruding in my plans for power." I had heard what happened between Dante and Vergil. Apparently, Vergil was on a power spree and he needed Dante's amulet to open up the demon seals to fish out their father's legacy. But Dante had stopped him in the nick of time and had lost his brother's life. Or so it would seem since his supposedly deceased brother was sitting in front of me.

I frowned angrily and snatched my hand back, "What are you talking about? He was doing what was best for the world while you, the arrogant bastard that you are, could only think about yourself and your selfish plans!" I shouted at him, panting slightly to regain some of my composure back. Vergil's eyes shined a bit brighter before turning their normal, icy blue. "You do not know anything, foolish girl! That power was mine to conquer and was my birthright but that bone-headed ingrate thought he should take it from me! Dante doesn't deserve anything!" I slapped him so hard his face turned. My hand was stinging but I didn't care. I was that angry.

"How dare you?" I shouted at him, my other hand in a tight fist, "He doesn't deserve all the crap you give him! He was there to protect me and Yumu! Where were you, huh? Where were you when all those hordes of demons were coming at us?" He had turned his head towards me during my rant and he growled, seizing my arm. I gasped and try to pull away but he just pulled me towards him so hard that I had hit his chest. I gasped loudly, trying to get off when he pulled me into a rough kiss. His hand was at the back of my head so I wasn't able to pull away and my arms were trapped in his hand and between us from when I was trying to get up. I tried to fight back stopping only when Vergil squeezed my wrist a bit more, making me whimper. After a while, his kiss turned gentler, softer as he tried to coax me to kiss back. When I gasped, he got his wish and deepened the kiss. I was so stunned I didn't know what to do. I just sat there while he just ravaged my mouth. It was a long moment before he broke it, placing his forehead against mine and breathing heavily. His face was a bit flushed, giving his visage a pinkish hue. I panted, closing my eyes when he opened his, afraid of what I was going to see. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"Sara." He had spoken it so softly I immediately opened my eyes, regretting when my attention was to his icy, blue orbs. He continued, "I thought you loved me."I gasped loudly, quickly closing my mouth and gulping, "How did you…?" Vergil smirked, gazing into my eyes intently, "The eyes are the window to the soul, and yours, my dear, are quite easy to read." I blinked and looked away as much as I could; anywhere but his eyes. "I did…but you left us, turned onto the path of evil; tried to murder all those innocent people," I turned to him with an accusatory glare, trembling slightly. "and I thought how can I love someone like that?" Vergil raised an eyebrow and held me tighter to him, snarling, "What else did you think, Fleur?" I shook my head, closing my eyes, feeling my courage diminish with every second I was close to him. "A-and that you didn't care about us, about me! I thought you were too far gone and that you were not the same person I knew as a child. Y-you tried to k-kill us a-" He put his thumb on my lips, shushing me, and traced it on my cheek, making me fluster a bit. "I never wanted to kill you, Fleur. I had ordered the demons to not attack you. Only my brother and his beloved one. I would never hurt you." I pushed away from him, scooting backwards until my back hit the head board. "So you sent them on purpose to kill my sister and brother but ordered them to spare me?" I asked incredulously, covering my mouth in horror when he nodded. I sobbed and moved away from him when he tried to come closer. "Don't come closer, you monster!" He flinched but I didn't care. He had tried to hurt my sister in his path for power. "I don't want you near me," I jumped off the bed and ran to my door, only to be caught in his powerful grip, "Let go of me! Let go you m-" He had turned me towards him and caught my mouth in a searing, passionate kiss, one that could melt any person but I fought.

After he had broken the kiss, I still fought making his hold on me go tighter as he whispered in my ear, "Never." I trembled, sobs wracking through my body as I tried to cease it. "Why?" I whispered, afraid of hearing the answer. He studied my face, his eyes roaming all over as if to take in each and every detail. His gaze made me freeze as it was filled with adoration and love. His gaze stopped on my eyes and brought his face closer to mine, making me tremble. He diverted his attention from my lips to my neck, kissing it softly repeatedly. He then came to my ear, whispering softly, "Je t'adore, Fleur. Je t'adore beaucoup. I cannot live without you and will not leave you. I always loved you from the moment I saw you. It was strange these feelings for me, but as I spent my time with you, I knew you were meant for me. It took me years to find a way out from that accursed place and took me longer to find where you were. And when I saw you, I just had to feel you, to know you were real and not a dream, a figment of my imagination." His hand had made to cup my cheek; his eyes showed me the love he was feeling. His gaze was smoldering, making me feel nervous. He must have sensed it for he let me go, taking my hand in his. His hand went into his coat pocket and brought out a ring. I just stood there, frozen. So dazed was I that I couldn't do anything when he placed it on my ring finger on my left hand. He tugged me closer, whispering in my ear again. "This ring is enchanted. It was crafted by a demon to give to his beloved. It was a claim for other demons to know that she was his and his alone. Not only that, but this ring lets me know if you are in danger and where you are at all times. My essence being bound in it makes it easier for other demons to realize you are mine." When I heard his declaration, I jumped away from him, trying to take of the ring but it wouldn't budge. Vergil just stood there in front of me, smirking probably feeling accomplished or satisfied. I looked at him, my mouth open and closing like a fish gasping for water as my mind reeled with thoughts and each one made me panic more.

I growled when what he said had sunk in. "You're saying that I belong to you? I'm not some object to own, Vergil! I am a human being and I refuse to stay with you for being the evil bastard that you are!" Vergil moved so fast I couldn't see him and gasped as his warm breath hit the back of my neck. I tried to move away but his arms encircled my waist, keeping me trapped against his hard body. He nuzzled my neck and breathed in my scent. He sighed and kissed my neck, murmuring in it, "You were always mine make no mistake. But I could not officially claim you for I had nothing to offer but my heart. I knew that if I wanted to claim you, I would have to when no one was around to stop me and I had enough power to keep you safe. I still remember what you had told me all those years ago." I blinked surprised at what he had said.

I remember when I was 13 years old. Vergil and I were sitting near the river near the town. It was one of those few places where I could run to if Dante or Yumnah annoyed me. I was lying on my back, enjoying the sun when Vergil's voice cut the silence. "Sara, what will you do if someone comes and asks you to marry them?" I blinked, confused and intrigued at why he was asking me. Vergil always avoided such type of questions because he thought they were quite ridiculous and inane. I shrugged, looking back at the sky, "It depends on who the man is. If it's someone I love dearly then I would say yes. Anyways, that man would need approval from my family first."

Vergil nodded, twirling a flower in his hand and he placed it in my hair, tucking it behind my ear. I was shocked and quickly got up, touching the little pink flower and looked at him questioningly. If he was embarrassed, he did a very good job of hiding it and ignored my gaze. He hesitated but he asked, "What would you do if that man was me?" My mouth dropped open and I tilted my head. He was acting really weird, unlike the regal, cold boy I had met a year ago. I blushed when I imagined the both of us together and I grinned slightly at him, "Well, my mom and my sis like you a lot. My dad says a lot of nice things about you too so that would definitely be a yes. By the way, what is with all these questions?" Vergil had smirked and looked at the river. He shook his head at me and glanced at me, "No reason. Now what was it that you were going to show me?" I grinned, forgetting his odd attitude and was pointing at a funny shaped cloud.

I came back from my memories when I felt my captor pull me closer, his mouth skimming my neck up and down. I could feel his smile against it. "You remember hmmm?" I nodded, staring at the beautiful yet terrifying ornament on my finger. It was made of silver, a delicate band filled with small, intricate flower designs, each flower having two small circles in between. I gasped when I saw it glow blue and Vergil chuckled. "When that happens that means I am nearby." He turned me around; looking down at me with the unlikely expression he bestowed anyone else: love. "I must go now, Fleur. Remember that I am always nearby and all you have to do is say my name. The ring will let me know if you are in any danger." He caught me off-guard as he kissed me again, like a man dying of thirst and I his only source of water in the dry desert. He let go, saying before vanishing, "For now au revoir, mon amour."

_A/N – I know that Vergil is a bit OOC but oh well X3. Please please please review and you'll get free cookies! :D_


End file.
